guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Stone Sheath
Why is this elite? Ubermancer 02:51, 23 September 2006 (CDT) :Erm.... to screw over people using Iron Mist? Or maybe the conjures? Seriously, this thing needs a boost. Asmodeus 05:37, 23 September 2006 (CDT) ::I guess then you throw down a Ward Against Elements? --Karlos 05:47, 23 September 2006 (CDT) :::Or Mantra of Earth... --Theeth (talk) 10:03, 23 September 2006 (CDT) ::::This with Mantra of Earth would be sick, but other than that, not too great. As I was looking over the skills, I was half expecting to find an Earth enchantment that reduced earth damage against you, but... Guess not. A fire/earth/lighting/water reducer would be nifty, could use Greater Conflagration/Winter to do that, but... A pity, really. This skill didn't make me as excited as some of the others. Even the non-elite Stoneflesh Aura is niftier than this. :/ DancingZombies 19:39, 23 September 2006 (CDT) :::::How about with Storm's Embrace to guarantee yourself ele damage?24.11.175.161 08:53, 24 September 2006 (CDT) ::::::Lol, nevermind. I just read Stone Striker. Way better. 24.11.175.161 19:42, 24 September 2006 (CDT) It's basically Greater Conflagration in hex form instead of spirit form. It'll probably be used about as much. (i.e, rarely) --Mysterial 18:50, 24 September 2006 (CDT) :Hah, all you wait, it wont take long till someone makes a farming build based on this I bet: Think elly with huge damage reduction and tons of energy... --Xeeron 06:56, 2 October 2006 (CDT) Look at this, then look at Stone Striker. Now imagine that their names and elite status were swapped. I think that's what ANET meant to do, but screwed up royally. XD --Shadowleaf 08:35, 7 October 2006 (CDT) No they didn't. Stone striker works just on ele who casted, this skill will make attacks earth damage regardless of who in your party hexed enemies hit. So it can also help your monks who bring Mantra of Earth(they have inspiration already for energy Mantra) and stand in your Ward vs Elements. This skill has its place. It is effective especially in PvE where mobs bunch up and are easily hexed and they rarely lose hexes. --Spura 06:55, 17 October 2006 (CDT) Agreed, but why make two skills that do essentially the same thing for the caster, then brand one an elite. Seems like they ran out of ideas imo, just make this skill, non elite, then gimmie something with a little more umph. :ooo, This skill is only 5 energy? This hex is easily spammable, albeit, I reckon if a guild group tested this in use with Mantra of Earth, some good defense could be brought about. When you have two skills that follow the same properties, you then follow this general rule: The hex version would be the same as a mass enchantment on all party members. With Nighfall coming, there are more penalties for having enchantments on you, this elite would play a good role with the right build. (Terra Xin 06:49, 25 October 2006 (CDT)) ::Unfortunately, spammable description would entail having a shorter recharge. Nearby is a good range, but not quite good enough for a 15 second recharge. You can't spread this easily enough, it only lasts twice the duration of its recharge, and the effect isn't quite good enough. Anet should shorten the recharge to 5 or 8 and see if it's more usable then. One must keep in mind that hex removal has seen quite the turnaround with recent chapters, Expel Hexes trumping prior hex removal, barring conditionally Convert Hexes, with Divert Hexes going a step further. Alternatively, they could drop the recharge to 10 and add on an extra lesser effect, in addition to the 'no criticals', such as moving 15% slower or some other token bonus. As it is now, I'd prefer Greater Conflagration, and that's not exactly widely used. GC + Winter at least guarantees the element in 2 skills from one line, using just one person, rather than necessitating 2 or more elementalists throwing out Stone Sheath. Merengue 00:21, 17 November 2006 (CST) :::I am at a loss as to why this is elite. I would use it if it was "All DAMAGE" not "All ATTACKS'. All attacks is stupid, and this would have no effect on elementalist monsters, memser monsters, necro monsters, ect. I suppose they did that to prevent farming, but why put the damn skill in at all if that's the case, it's useless! Stone Striker applies to Elemental and Physical damage, and lasts just as long, plus, it's a 1/4 second cast time! atleast this skill is good against Order of the Vampire and Order of Pain. another IWAY counter? Death lord 07:17, 22 November 2006 (CST) As people above mentioned, it could be useful for a bond-prot monk who has Mantra of Earth set up. with Life Bond set up and foes at the front line wailing away with Earth attacks, it could solve almost any energy issue. Katko 13:50, 28 November 2006 (CDT) It could also hurt the energy management of assasins, and would also cause some problems for their partner in melee, think a pair of assasins bearing down on one caster, this is a one off hex that can take down their damage dealing ability. --Getalifebud 12:30, 11 December 2006 (CST) :I assure you, this spell would not slow down a pair of assassins from shredding an Ele unless he had many other protections in place. — [[User:Feurin Longcastle|'Feurin Longcastle']] 12:40, 11 December 2006 (CST)